


You Have to Say Yes

by LUZ_DE_ROC



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, These Boots Will Be The Death of Me, What Should Have Happened in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUZ_DE_ROC/pseuds/LUZ_DE_ROC
Summary: After an evening at a cabaret, Maite and Camino return home late. But someone isn't quite in the mood to sleep yet.
Relationships: Camino Pasamar/Maite Zaldúa, Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	You Have to Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just know I am posting this and blushing at the same time. 
> 
> Perhaps if there'd been a little more podcast love, I wouldn't feel so compelled to give them some much-needed action. But there wasn't, so here we are. 
> 
> The idea was mine (with help from some enablers - you know who you are!), but I blame Maite and Camino for the rest. :) Enjoy!

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Maite asks me as I hang up my hat, and she closes the door.

“Very much,” I reply.

It is almost two o’clock in the morning, and we’ve just returned from _Le Même Que Moi_ , a small cabaret in Montmartre. True to her promise a few weeks ago, Maite took me there to spend the evening, introducing me to her friend, Josephine, and her partner, Celeste, who own the venue together. They were warm and welcoming, and I caught the wink Josephine sent Maite when she thought I wasn’t looking. Maite had laughed and slipped her arm around my waist.

“What did you think of the club?” Maite asks, pulling me against her. My hands land on her shoulders.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

When we arrived, I had looked around the club, amazed. The décor was decadent, so much deep red and gold, and there were people everywhere – at the bar, sitting at tables situated around the outside of the room, dancing in the open space in the middle. And it seemed to me like I was in an unknown land as the couples out on the floor were compromised of all sorts of pairings – women dancing with women, men with men, and because Josephine and Celeste welcomed everyone as long as they respected the rules, even a few male/female couples, who seemed completely at ease with their surroundings. I never before in my life imaged such a grouping of people all together, and I’d stared around wide-eyed.

“What did you like about it?” Maite asks, kissing me lightly.

“Mmmm….everything. Your friends, the atmosphere, the _champagne_ ,” I list as Maite smiles. “But the best part was the dancing. I never imagined I’d get to dance with you out in public.”

After introducing me to a few more people, Maite had taken my hand and led me out to the dance floor, pulling me into her arms. And we had blended in with the rest of the dancers, moving together to the music of the quartet playing off to the side. We danced for hours, only taking breaks to get drinks at the bar or occasionally chat with people Maite knew.

We continued dancing late into the night until the crowd thinned out and Josephine dimmed the lights in the hall, and we held one another close, arms wrapped around each other. It was just us and a few couples left, but to me, it felt like it was just the two of us.

We lost all track of time and we almost didn’t notice when the quartet finished playing, but Celeste came out from behind the bar and gently threw us out.

“Maite, I love you, but take your girlfriend home. I want to go to bed,” she said with a smile. “Camino, it was lovely to meet you, I’m sure we’ll see you again very soon.”

My French is still a work in progress, but I tried.

“Celeste, it was so nice to meet you too. Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit.”

Maite leans her head against mine.

“Dancing with you was the highlight for me as well, amor mío. We’ll go back soon.”

I kiss her. “Good. No puedo esperar.”

Maite smiles.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?”

I run my hands along her arms and shake my head.

“No.”

Maite raises her eyebrows.

“No?”

I shake my head again.

“And what would you like to do instead?” she asks with a smile. I lean forward for another kiss.

“Let’s…play a game.”

Maite’s eyebrows rise higher.

“A game?”

“Sí.” My fingers play with the collar of her blouse as she considers.

“What kind of game?”

I offer her a suggestive smile.

“A fun one.”

Maite’s mouth quirks.

“Bueno. And…does this game have a name?”

I think for a minute and then I smile.

“It’s called…‘You Have to Say Yes.’”

Maite looks amused.

“I see. And does this game have any particular rules?”

My hand slips under her collar to just graze at her neck.

“The rules are very simple,” I explain. “We take turns, and at each turn, we can make one request of the other. And the only rule is…the other person has to say ‘yes.’”

Maite considers again.

“Mmmhmmm. And how does one win this game?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” I say, leaning forward until my mouth is almost touching hers. “Whoever gives in first, loses.”

She is just about to close the gap between us when I raise my finger to her lips, stopping her.

“But,” I say, “The point of the game is not to break the other person as quickly as possible. The _point_ is to make it last.”

“Maybe you should provide an example,” Maite suggests.

I nod. “Yes, that’s fair. How about I go first.”

She nods in agreement and I back out of her arms to lean against the door and tuck my hands behind me.

“We’ll start out easy. Besame.” I say. She smiles and follows me and her hands close around my waist. Just as she leans forward, I stop her.

“What’s the magic word?” I ask. She frowns for a second, and then remembers.

“Yes.”

“Muy bien,” I approve.

Maite presses her lips softly against mine. She pulls back and smiles and lifts her hand to my cheek before leaning in again, this time her tongue oh-so-gently parting my lips before sweeping languidly against mine. The kiss is slow and sensual. Maite takes her time and I can easily taste the absinthe she’s been sipping all night. Although I’ve tried the green alcohol and it’s not my favorite, the taste of it on her tongue is something else entirely, a combination of fennel and herbs and Maite, and I have come to associate it as the flavor of her. I savor it as we kiss and a very pleasant warmth envelops me.

At last Maite pulls away and lifts her eyes to mine.

“How was that?”

I look at her seriously.

“I think you understand how the game works.”

“I think I would like to play. Does that make it my turn?”

“I believe it does.”

“Very well.”

Maite steps back and looks me over.

“Come with me,” she says as she turns and walks into our living area. I follow her, curious, as she proceeds to settle herself on the sofa.

I look down at her.

“Is there something you want? Or were you just tired of standing?”

Maite smirks.

“Oh, there’s something I want,” she says as she folds her hands in her lap and looks up at me. “I want your clothes.”

I swallow hard, not completely expecting that request. At least, not so soon. But since I made the rules, I know there’s only one answer I can give.

“Yes.”

Keeping my eyes right on hers, I reach for the buttons on my blouse, and begin undoing them one by one. I untuck it from my skirt and let it fall to the floor. I next reach for the clasp of my skirt, my fingers working it open before the material drops and I step out of it.

I pause, glancing down at my boots, before I have an idea.

I step toward Maite until I’m standing over her. She tips her head back to look at me, and I lift my left leg and prop my foot on the edge of the sofa next to her.

“Would you mind helping me with these?” I request.

Maite’s eyes darken and I see the unmistakable beginnings of arousal in them as she takes me in. But she recovers quickly, and reaches to slide her hands up my booted leg, hugging the leather, until she gets to the top and begins unlacing. She loosens the ties, and then holds the heel while I slide my leg out. I place my stockinged foot in her lap, and she looks up at me again.

I indicate the lace stocking with my eyes.

“If you’d be so kind.”

This time her hands slide up my leg very slowly, cupping my calf, before reaching the top of the stocking. She slides her fingers into the top of the band before pulling the material down and off.

“Gracias,” I murmur, “And this one?” I prop my other foot next to her. I see Maite visibly swallow, but she slowly unlaces this one too and helps me pull it off, and the stocking follows.

“Agradezco la ayuda.”

I step back to where I had been previously standing. I lift my hands to the straps of my chemise, teasing them just off my shoulder. I lift my eyebrows at Maite and she rewards me with a wide smile. Then, feeling bold, I slide my hands across my collar bone and down over my chest, briefly cupping my breasts as Maite’s eyes widen, before I slide them down to the hem of the garment. I tease my fingers under the edge, Maite paying rapt attention, and then pull it off and toss it onto the sofa next to her.

Not taking her eyes off me, she reaches for the garment and lifts it to her nose, inhaling deeply, and it causes a shiver to run through me. She then holds it in her lap as she takes in my newly exposed torso, her gaze on my chest. She licks her lips, and I can see the fingers of her left hand worrying the material of my chemise.

I hide my smile and very slowly hook my fingers into the band of my bloomers, inching them down, until they fall, and I toe them out of the way.

Now standing completely bare in front of Maite, I look at her as steadily as I can as her eyes roam over my body. Another shiver runs through me at her hooded expression.

“You are so very beautiful,” she tells me. “I will never get tired of looking at you.”

I feel myself blush a little, as I always do when she says things like this, somehow still a little surprised that someone feels this way about me, and that I feel the same exact way about her.

Maite looks up at me, expectantly.

“I believe it’s your turn.”

“Hmmm…” I ponder for a moment while Maite takes the opportunity to rather shamelessly rake her eyes over me.

Shaking my head and smiling, I step towards her once more and look down at her before slipping my leg over her, and settling myself in her lap. She makes a small surprised sound, and her hands immediately land on my hips as she looks up at me.

“This seems like a continuation of my turn,” Maite observes.

I lean down to kiss her.

“Rest assured, cariño, it’s very much my turn.”

“Bueno…I’m listening.”

“I want,” I begin, stealing another kiss, “For you to touch me. But,” I continue as her hands are already gliding up my sides, “You can only use your mouth.” I reach to pull her hands away from me, and I place them on the sofa cushion alongside her legs.

Maite narrows her eyes at me. She is such a naturally tactile person, especially when it comes to using her hands, that I know this is going to be a challenge. In fact, I’m counting on it.

I smile down at her and gently cup her jaw.

“Whenever you’re ready,” I say sweetly.

Maite nods.

“Yes.”

Her hands at her sides, Maite leans forward, her mouth capturing mine in what quickly turns into a toe-curling kiss, her tongue sweeping across my teeth and the roof of my mouth before stroking against my own tongue repeatedly. When she pulls back, I am slightly short of breath, my eyes half closed. I check to see if there is any effect on Maite, but now her look has changed to one of focus.

She leans forward again and this time, her tongue darts out to follow the shell of my ear and the sound of her breath makes my eyes fall shut. She then moves lower and her mouth latches onto my neck, tracing hot, wet kisses along the skin. When she gets to my shoulder, her teeth close around the cord of muscle there, nipping lightly, and a small moan escapes me.

Maite gets halfway down my right arm before she can’t reach anymore, and she sits back. I open my eyes to find her looking at me.

“Camino,” she murmurs, “I’m going to need you to lift up.”

My mouth falls open as I take a deep breath in anticipation. I place my hands on her shoulders and I rise up on my knees.

“Like this?” I ask.

She tilts her head and smiles back at me.

“Exactly.”

She presses forward once more, and even though I know it’s about to happen, I jolt slightly when her mouth closes around my breast. I bend towards her as the tip of her tongue finds my nipple and flicks against it.

My hands grasp at Maite’s shoulders.

“That feels…don’t stop,” I breathe. Accommodating my request, Maite continues until my nipple is so hard it is nearly intolerable and I’m panting and squirming in her lap. Maite mercifully lets go and leans back.

I can see she’s waiting to see if I’ll maybe surrender after just that, but I refuse to give up so soon. Instead, I nod toward my other breast and then raise my eyebrow in invitation. I momentarily see her half smile before I feel her warm mouth on me, licking at me once again. This time, it is she who moans quietly, and in my periphery, I see her hands start to lift toward me.

“Don’t you dare,” I warn, even as my own hands use her shoulders for balance. I feel her smile against me, and she drops her hands back to her sides. Dragging the flat of her tongue over me once more, Maite draws back and I immediately miss her.

I settle back down against her thighs.

“All done?” I ask.

“Mmmm…bueno. There are other places I still want to taste,” she informs me, her gaze dropping all the way down my torso, “But those can wait.”

I manage to stifle my reaction at her suggestion, and instead tell her, “Then it’s your turn.”

Maite takes my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckles.

“As much as I like having you exactly where you are, I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to get up, amor mío.”

“Hmmm…” I muse, and proceed to take my time unfolding myself from her lap.

When I stand, Maite holds out her hand, and I take it and pull her up beside me.

“What can I do for you?” I ask.

“Well,” she says, brushing her fingers delicately down my arms, “You and I seem to have a slight discrepancy in our state of dress.”

I glance down at her, still fully clothed.

“Es la verdad,” I confirm.

She smiles and kisses me.

“So I think that I would very much like it if you helped me with that.”

I grin.

“I think I can do that. Yes.”

I lift my hand to the collar of her blouse, letting my fingers skim along the cut, before encountering the first button and undoing it.

“Can I tell you something?” I ask conversationally, as I make my way to the next button.

“Siempre.”

“Tonight? When we were dancing? I noticed how some of the other women were looking at you.”

Another button.

Maite’s eyes twinkle at me.

“¿Alguien estaba un poco celosa?”

“No.” I shake my head, undoing another button. “I felt really proud. Because I got to dance with the most beautiful woman in the club.” Another button. “And she was coming home with me.”

I untuck her blouse while she looks at me softly, and I tug it gently down her arms.

“What a sweet talker you are,” she says as I smile and reach for the tie of her pants. I pull at the ribbon to loosen it before I realize that Maite is still wearing her boots. She notices at the same time and looks pleased that there’s an obstacle I have to overcome, but I will not be deterred.

I lower myself down on my heels and unlace both her boots, pulling them off. And when I rise, I run one hand up the inside of Maite’s leg and her inner thigh and let it just skim the juncture of her legs, causing her to twitch. My hands return to my previous task when I hear,

“I think you forgot the stockings when you were down there.”

I tuck my fingers into the waistband of her pants and lower them over her hips before letting them drop to the floor.

I lean in to kiss her.

“No. I didn’t.”

Maite makes a rather incoherent sound, and it’s my turn to look pleased. I study Maite in just her undergarments – the chemise with the ribbon threaded through the top and the shorter bloomers in deference to her pants.

I run my finger along the top of the chemise, across Maite’s collar bone.

“I remember the first time I saw you in this,” I say as I drop my hand to the bottom of the garment.

“You mean the day you rather rudely told me to shut up?”

I lift the material up over Maite’s head as she raises her arms, and I drop it off to the side.

“I don’t remember you complaining,” I tell her as my eyes wander over her naked chest – the skin I’m aching to touch, to taste. “In fact,” I say, giving into the impulse and reaching out to cup her breasts briefly, delighted when I hear her soft hiss, before skimming her sides to reach the last remaining piece of clothing, “I seem to recall you being rather eager that day.”

Maite eyes me as I begin sliding off her bloomers.

“Well, you made a very persuasive argument.”

I hum in amusement as I work the material off her hips and let them fall. Maite steps out of them, and then she is standing nude in front of me, save the delicate black silk stockings she is still wearing, and I am very tempted to end the game so I can just lose myself in her smell and her skin and the feel of her body.

Before I can stop myself, I take one step forward, cup the back of her neck and kiss her as I press against her. Her skin is soft and warm, as is her mouth, and I sigh with pleasure as I feel her arms come around me. Her palms travel down my back and then they are cupping my backside, kneading, as she pulls me flush against her. The wave of arousal that hits me is instant and I whimper as Maite repeats the action, the friction of skin against skin a delicious torture, and the only thing I want is more.

But before I can contemplate how to get it, Maite backs away from me. I am slow to open my eyes and meet hers.

“Your turn.”

I am beginning to regret this game.

But I take a deep breath and hold out my hand. Maite takes it, and I lead her to our bedroom. I love our whole apartment, but this is my favorite room. It is small and intimate and it is where I get to go to sleep with Maite every night and wake up with her every morning. Just a few months ago, I would not have thought such a room would ever exist for us, but now every night I get to crawl under the duvet and tuck in beside her and hear her say “Te amo, mi niña” before we turn out the lights.

I turn toward Maite and indicate the bed.

“If you’d be so kind as to lie down.”

I can see I’m not the only one who is more than a little affected by this game as I catch Maite’s look before she settles herself on the duvet. Her eyes have darkened and the desire in them is clear.

I look down at her.

“My request is very simple, actually. All I need you to do is…not move.”

“Not…move?”

“That’s right.”

Maite looks up at me.

“Yes.”

I move onto the bed beside her.

And then very slowly and deliberately, I begin to slide my hands all across her body, mapping her inch by inch – her strong shoulders and the delicate skin of her forearm, the curve of her neck and the jut of her hip, the long muscles in her thighs and the swell of her calves under the fine silk, the slide of the material under my palm having the effect on me that I knew it would. As I continue, Maite does as I requested, except for her hands opening and closing against the duvet underneath her. And I can feel her frustration when I pass by the places where I know she wants my touch the most, purposefully skipping by them as if I don’t notice.

My hands are just over her ribs when I hear, “Camino.”

Smiling, I move until I’m braced over her, hovering just out of reach, and I can see her jaw muscles working as she fights her natural inclination in the face of the rule I set down.

“¿Sí, mi amor?” I ask innocently, looking down at her.

She narrows her eyes.

“When we were discussing the rules of the game, you, ah…neglected to mention if there was any time limit to each turn.”

I tsk. “Wasn’t one of the first things you taught me to take my time for the result I want? Why, is there something wrong? Do you need anything?”

“Camino…” I feel her hips rise slightly, seeking mine. I lift just out of reach.

“Ah, ah,” I say and she drops back down, blowing out a charmingly annoyed breath.

I laugh, pleased with myself, but I take pity on her when I see her expression, and I acquiesce, very briefly pressing my full weight into her, kissing her at the same time. She sighs in relief into my mouth. And though I am very much affected by the feel of her underneath me, and would like to stay here indefinitely, I manage to slide away.

“Now I’m done.”

I expect Maite to take her time, but she sits up quickly and makes her demand.

“Turn over please.”

At this point, I am very willing to follow directions if it means getting Maite’s touch.

“Yes,” I say, and I turn over to settle on my stomach, pulling a pillow under my head. I feel Maite move in beside me, and then her hand starts lightly skimming my back, over my shoulder blades, fingers tracing my spine. And even though her touch is rather mild, I can still feel my skin twitching as her hand moves over every inch of my back.

But if I thought for a second that Maite was offering a reprieve, I thought wrong. Soon I feel her mouth at the back of my neck, and shortly thereafter she moves over me, pressing me down into the mattress as her weight settles deliciously on top of me. I feel her breasts against my back, her hips fitted against mine, and her lips are still brushing against my neck.

“Camino,” she whispers, her mouth suddenly at my ear.

“Mmm?” I manage.

“I intend to win this. You should probably just give up now,” she declares, the sound of her voice smooth and low.

I am having a hard time focusing, but I still manage to laugh lightly.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” I tell her.

“How about now?” she asks as she slides one leg between mine and presses upward. My hands grip the pillow hard as I bury my face against it and groan loudly, even as she presses against me a second time. And a third. It is the pressure I’m desperate for and I find myself brazenly seeking more as I try to push back against her. But I can only get so close, compromised as I am by my position, and Maite doesn’t seem very inclined to help me beyond these few tantalizing touches.

I make a frustrated sound, but I lift my head until I can see her from the corner of her eye.

“No,” I say, even as my body is much closer to screaming _yes_ than I’d like to admit.

“Very well,” she says, as she pushes one last time against me for good measure as I squeeze the pillow again in reaction. “It’s your turn.”

She slides off me, and though I immediately want her back, I take a moment to regroup before I turn back over and find her sitting, leaning back on her hands, looking much too collected.

I have to do something about that.

So I sit up as well, and reach to cup her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. We part and her eyes drop to my lips, staring.

“You know how much I love touching you, right?” I ask, my thumb stroking the sensitive spot just below her ear.

“I do,” Maite replies, her eyes drifting shut.

I let my eye wander over her naked form.

“Show me how.”

Maite’s eyes fly back open and lock onto mine.

“What?”

With effort, I keep my voice steady.

“Show me how you like to be touched.”

“Camino…”

I stop her with another kiss.

“You’re safe, I promise.”

I know this is hard for Maite, to be so open, so vulnerable, and I know I’m asking something of her she doesn’t easily give. But I want her to know that I will never betray her trust.

She holds my gaze for a moment, and then nods her head almost imperceptibly.

“Yes.”

She lies down, and lifts her right hand to her ribs and rests it there for a second. Slowly, she slides it down, over the slight swell of her belly, before her fingers dip between her legs. I don’t know which one of us gasps harder when she does, and I see her eyes shut as her fingers begin to move. I am transfixed, watching, as Maite’s fingers take up a slow rhythm – long, steady strokes. I clench my legs together at the effect the sight is having on me, and I have to bite back a moan as Maite’s other hand rises to her own breast, the tip of a nail teasing at the nipple. I want desperately to cover both finger and breast with my mouth, but I will myself to be still and allow Maite to guide the moment.

My eyes widen as I see her fingers begin to draw small circles at the apex of her legs and I hear a slight whimper escape her. I drag my eyes away to look at Maite’s face. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth has fallen open and the fingers of her other hand are still gliding over the peak of her breast.

She is beyond beautiful like this. She is lost in her own touch, letting me see her completely, and I am so overwhelmed with love for her, I forget to breathe for a moment.

But I inhale sharply when I see Maite’s hips lift off the bed and I hear another whimper, this time louder, as the rhythm of her fingers quickens. Arousal jolts through me, and part of me wants to let her continue because watching Maite come undone is like watching living art. But then I remember the game, and I reach out to still her hand.

Maite’s eyes fly open and she looks at me, her gaze slightly wild.

“Wh…what’s wrong?” she asks, her voice high and strained.

“Nothing’s wrong, cariño,” I assure her. I lift her hand up gently and bring it to my lips. Her eyes widen as my tongue traces over the pads of her fingers before drawing them into my mouth. Now my eyes fall shut as the taste of her hits my tongue and I lick carefully at the digits, savoring. This is something I was completely unprepared for at first – the power that the taste of Maite has over me, the way there are days when I crave it above anything else.

I open my eyes to find Maite still watching me, her gazed fixed on my mouth. I reluctantly let go of her fingers, and place her hand back down to rest on her abdomen.

“Your turn,” I inform her.

Still staring at my mouth, it takes her a second to register what I’ve said. But then her eyes meet mine, and I can tell she’s considering her options. I wait as patiently as I can.

Maite sits up, lets her fingers trace from my temple to my chin before leaning in and just barely touching her lips to mine before pulling away. She smiles wickedly as I try to chase her mouth and she leans away. Then she seems to change her mind and kisses me properly, mouth fitting against mine, before resting her forehead against my own.

“Remember when I said there were other things I wanted to taste?” she murmurs against my lips. A shiver runs through me and I nod. I begin to lie down, but she stops me with a shake of her head.

I look at her questioningly, and she surprises me by sliding away and standing up. She points at the edge of the bed.

“Siéntate aquí, por favor,” she says. I do as she asks, swinging my legs over the side, hands at my sides, looking up at her.

She raises one eyebrow.

“Legs apart, amor mío.”

I swallow hard and grasp at the bedsheet beneath me. But again, I do as asked, holding her gaze. Her eyes drop and the look in them immediately changes to one of intense focus. She steps closer, right over me now, and then she slowly lowers herself to her knees and settles between my legs. Her hands slide up my thighs and land on my hips, tugging me forward a little more. She captures my mouth with hers in a hard kiss before she draws away.

“Lie back,” she instructs. I’m already shaking and I have no idea how I’m going to survive what she’s going to do next, but I nod nevertheless.

“Yes,” I say, reclining.

I feel her hands moving over my thighs, and then I feel her impossibly soft lips following their path, placing kisses all along the sensitive skin on the inside of my legs. I press my lips together in an effort to control my reaction, but when her tongue suddenly slides between my legs without warning, there is nothing I can do to stop the guttural moan that escapes me. I lift my hips toward her, all my concentration now on wanting more of her touch.

But Maite apparently is learning how to play this game a little too well because she rocks back slightly to brush her lips again over my legs.

“Do you want more?” she asks between kisses. I lift my head to look at her with what I am sure is an incredulous expression.

“Sí,” I breathe.

Maite smiles.

“Bueno.”

This time I am at least prepared, and when Maite’s tongue slides against me a second time, I drop my head back down and allow the sensation to envelop me. The feel of her mouth against me is exquisite – her tongue is stroking me with just enough pressure to provide some measure of relief, but not enough to push me any further than I already am, and I know she’s doing it on purpose.

I try to take even breaths, but my mind and my body are beginning to disagree with each other about how patient they want to be. Maite appears not to notice, though, as she continues with the same maddening rhythm, her hands anchoring my hips so I can do very little to change my predicament.

But when she suddenly presses her tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, I gasp and sit up quickly despite her hold. My right hand immediately threads into her hair, and I know I’m not as gentle as I should be as I encourage her to stay there. If Maite notices my rougher-than-normal treatment, she does not let on as she licks at me with purpose, and my eyes close as my head drops back.

At this moment, I am very willing to lose this game, despite what I told her moments ago. My skin is burning and every part of me feels like it’s stretched impossibly tight and I am desperate for the release that Maite’s touch is promising me.

I want to lose.

But just as I feel the very first prickle in my body that signals imminent relief, Maite pulls away and rocks back on her on her heels.

My head snaps up and I look down at her in absolute disbelief. She looks back up at me, almost serenely.

“Your turn.”

“Are you joking?”

She shrugs. “It’s your game.”

I’m short of breath and I’m shaking, as if my entire body is indignant about being denied what is clearly its due and both my hands push hard into the mattress. I press my lips together and breathe through my nose, trying to restore some measure of control over myself.

Maite watches me and waits with what is clearly a self-satisfied expression on her face at what she has done to me. And there’s nothing I want more at this moment than to return the favor.

Now breathing slightly easier, I slide back on the bed until I’m resting against the headboard.

“Come here,” I request, looking over at her. “I want you on top of me.”

I see Maite’s eyes flash, a myriad of emotions running through them, but she stands and steps toward the bed.

“Yes.”

She moves onto the mattress and then her leg is sliding over my lap and her knees close on either side of my hips. She looks down at me.

“Now what?” she challenges. I look up at her and smile sweetly.

“Now this,” I say, and without preamble, I cup her breast and lean forward to draw the nipple into my mouth. Maite jerks against me and I wrap my free hand around her back to steady her as her hands land on my shoulders.

The taste of Maite’s skin is something else I have quickly formed an obsession with, and as I suck at the delicate flesh, another intense wave of arousal washes over me. The weight of her breast sits gently in my palm and I squeeze slightly as I tease her nipple to a hard peak with my tongue.

“Camino,” Maite groans, her hand now wrapping in my hair, pulling me closer. “Harder, please.”

Her words are nearly my undoing, her voice low and throaty, and I am at a point where I will literally do anything she asks. I press my tongue hard against her, and then very gently scrape my teeth over the taut flesh. I hear Maite’s sharp intake of breath and I switch to her other breast, brushing my thumb around the small circle of darker skin, watching as it reacts to my touch. Maite moves restlessly in my lap, and I don’t make her wait anymore as I drop my head to pay the same attention to this breast, nipping and sucking until Maite’s fingers are digging into my shoulders.

I let go to slowly run the flat of my tongue between her breasts before lifting my head and finding her mouth with mine.

There is little finesse in this kiss. We are both near the end of what we can endure, and we kiss each with abandon, tongues stroking against each other. And when I slide one hand between Maite’s legs, cupping her, I am rewarded by her biting my lower lip as she shamelessly grinds down against the heel of my hand.

I don’t know if I cry out at the sudden sting of Maite’s teeth or the wet heat against my hand, but either way, the pressure between my own legs is nearly unbearable, and I know this game has to end.

I move my hand from her back to lace through her hair, damp with sweat, and I manage to pull away from her slightly.

“Maite,” I gasp.

Her eyes are shut tight and she is panting and her fingers are still grasping my shoulders hard enough that I’m sure there will be evidence tomorrow. She opens her eyes with effort and focuses on me.

“Ca- Camino,” she stutters, her hips driving down against my hand once more, her mouth falling open.

I kiss her once more, my other hand at the nape of her neck before I finally make myself pull away.

“I want you inside me.” The brazen confession tumbles from my mouth before I can stop it. Maite’s breath catches, and yet she somehow manages to smile almost playfully.

“Does that mean I win?”

I lift the heel of my hand still caught between our bodies, and when I do there is a soft whine above me. I lean forward and suck at the pulse point of Maite’s neck before whispering close to her ear.

“I think we’ll both win.”

Maite draws back to cup my face and kiss me deeply.

“I think we already have,” she whispers.

“Yes,” I whisper back.

I am treated to her brilliant smile, one of the first things that I fell in love with, and then we are stretching out beside each other on the bed. Maite’s palm slides down the length of my body and over my hip and then finally, finally, her fingers push gently inside me.

I bite my lip as I arch into her, trying to get as close as possible because, right now, Maite’s touch is my entire world. But even now, even as I wrap my arms around her, she leans back just enough to look at me, a question clearly evident in her dark eyes.

And I know what she is asking because she asks every time.

_Are you okay? Is this what you want? Do you feel safe?_

And I nod, tears suddenly pricking at the back of my eyes because the answer is always yes. I have never felt safer than in Maite’s arms. But I love her more each time she asks because I know the answer can be _no_ if I choose.

Maite nods and then begins to move and I’m suddenly very aware of how close to the edge I am already. And Maite seems to know it as she thrusts against me with intention, curling her fingers again and again.

I feel the first shiver of release crawling its way up my spine, the heat of it rising from Maite’s skillful touch. I am helpless against it. I want it.

And I want to take Maite with me.

I kiss her as I slip my hand between us, and she gasps hard into my mouth as my fingers find her and slide easily inside. 

“Camino…” comes her desperate plea as her own fingers momentarily still.

I smile against her mouth as I pull back only to thrust against her firmly, and just that alone causes a small shudder to roll through Maite.

“You feel so good,” I tell her. “Again?”

Her free hand is now digging into my hip, and she nods vigorously. I repeat the motion and we are both shaking now.

“Maite…” I can easily hear the desperation in my own voice. “Please…”

“Yes,” I hear her moan and then her fingers begin to move again and we are each gasping for breath as we search for the balance in both giving and receiving pleasure.

I am trying my best to hold on, but it is almost instantly a losing battle.

With the feeling of Maite’s fingers curling inside me and her tongue sliding into my mouth and my own fingers buried deep inside her, it is mere seconds before I am fracturing into what feels like a million pieces, groaning as my entire body trembles in release.

And as I somehow have the presence of mind to still move my fingers, Maite is not far behind me, and her mouth is open against my shoulder as her body locks around me and I hear her low moan and soon she is grabbing at my wrist to still my hand.

I kiss her once more and then I collapse onto my back, every bone in my body feeling useless. Maite is somehow lying across me, her cheek against my chest. I want to touch her, comb my fingers through her hair, but the only thing I can do at the moment is catch my breath as small tremors continue to run through me.

Eventually, Maite is the first to move.

She places several kisses along my jaw before she raises her head to look at me. She grins as she pushes my damp hair out of my face.

“I’m very sweaty,” I mumble, somewhat amazed I can even form a sentence right now.

Maite presses a kiss to my temple.

“I like you very sweaty,” she tells me. She presses another kiss to my shoulder and I feel her tongue dart out and lick at my collarbone. “I like the taste of your skin like this.”

I glance over at her. Her eyes are bright and mischievous and she certainly doesn’t look like how I feel. She props herself up on her elbow and one hand starts drawing idle patterns across my ribs while a smile continues to play over her lips.

I cock my head at her.

“Qué?” I ask.

Her smile widens.

“I think, technically, I won.”

I snort softly.

“I see that you’re very proud of yourself.”

She shrugs, her fingers continuing to touch me softly.

“I think I like this game.”

“Mmmhmm,” I reply, amused, before my eyes fall shut.

But they open again immediately as I feel her fingers rise higher and lightly circle my breast. I lift my gaze to Maite’s, and the hungry look I find there is unmistakable. The pad of her finger just grazes across my nipple and I inhale sharply.

“Do you maybe…want to play again?” she asks.

And despite the fact that I have barely caught my breath, I feel an answering reaction in my body. I reach for Maite, my hand landing in its favorite place at the back of her neck and I pull gently.

Almost immediately, Maite is shifting over me and pressing me down into the bed as I wrap my legs around her. I smile up at her and nod.

“Yes.”


End file.
